


Curve

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [91]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curve

She was running so fast she slid around the curve that bent the hall along the rounded building. It was a wall of windows and she kept running until she found a clear spot that let her see through the dirty glass. The courtyard appeared empty, though she had learned long before that appearances could be deceiving and walkers could be attracted to noise or movement if they were out there. Carol knew that there were walkers behind her though, and she wasn’t sure where the others were.

They had come into this small town for a simple run, looking at the convention center and a few small offices that seemed intact. Glenn and Daryl had split off to look through different offices while Carol and Michonne had taken the convention center, separating when inside to cover the entire building. It was a stupid mistake that got her into trouble, opening a closet without rapping on it to listen for walkers first. Three of them had been inside. She didn’t know if they had locked themselves inside and then died, or if something had tricked them into the small room and shut the door, but she had been the one to let them out again.

Carol took a deep breath, listening for the groaning that would tell her if she were still being pursued, but there was only silence. She gripped her knife, turning to go back. Only three walkers might be something she could handle, if she were clever about it. She had to follow the curving hall back toward the convention floor, and nothing was in sight until she got to the larger room. The three walkers were bumping through the few standing chairs, making the metal legs squeal against the polished flooring, but they were separated from each other by several feet.

There was a movement across the room and Carol looked up to see Michonne waving at her and then pointing at the walkers. Carol nodded sharply, and both women entered the room, focused on the walker that was closet to them. It was short work, well-practiced.

“I didn’t find anything useful. You?” Michonne cleaned her sword off on one of the walker’s shirts.

“Nothing but these guys.” Carol shrugged, “I think there might be vending machines down near the elevator though, want to check it out with me?”

“Absolutely, there could be candy bars.” Michonne grinned, “A girl does have needs after all.”


End file.
